The present invention comprises a new Pelargonium, botanically known as Pelargonium interspecific, and hereinafter referred to by the variety name ‘PEQZ0031’.
‘PEQZ0031’ is a product of a planned breeding program. The new cultivar ‘PEQZ0031’ has deep rose inflorescences held above the medium-green foliage, very heat and drought tolerant with continuous color through the most extreme summer heat, and exceptional edema tolerance on a well-branched plant habit.
‘PEQZ0031’ originates from a hybridization in a controlled breeding program made in September 2011 in a greenhouse in Guatemala. The female parent was an unpatented, proprietary plant of P. interspecific parentage, identified as ‘10998-2’ with burgundy flowers and a more open plant habit when compared to ‘PEQZ0031’.
The male parent of ‘PEQZ0031’ was a patented, proprietary plant of P. interspecific parentage, identified as Calliope Burgundy ‘10972-6’ also with burgundy flowers and with larger leaves and a larger plant than ‘PEQZ0031’. The resultant seed was sown in March 2012.
‘PEQZ0031’ was selected as one flowering plant within the progeny of the stated cross in July 2012 in a greenhouse in Gilroy, Calif.
The first act of asexual reproduction of ‘PEQZ0031’ was accomplished when vegetative cuttings were propagated from the initial selection in the June 2012 in a greenhouse in Gilroy, Calif.